An Incredible Night: An Incredible Hulk Fanfiction
by WolfieJackman
Summary: Will Bruce Banner and Elizabeth Ross ever get to share their passion? Or will Elizabeth's heart be smashed, literally? Will the unlikely pair ever get to get 'excited? Kindly R&R of you want me to continue the story. :
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters, the movie rights or the actors (God DAMN it!)

Summary:

Will Bruce Banner and Elizabeth Ross ever get to share their passion? Or will Elizabeth's heart be smashed, literally? Will the unlikely pair ever get to get 'excited'?

Chapter 1:

Bruce stared knowingly at Elizabeth. He knew every curve of her exquisite form, every strand of her hair. Betty. The only person who was not utterly repulsed by his angry green rage monster. She sat on a park bench, looking lost, drinking her double-shot-soy-milk-half-strength-caramel-irish-latte. The trees in the park cast dappled light over her, and she was beautiful.

He remembered her coffee, which had taken him longer to learn than Advanced Molecular Organic Biochemistry. After buying her coffee every day for two years, he eventually got it right (not unscathed, but alive nonetheless) and he would never forget.

He would never forget her smile, as she looked at him in bed, or her wake up kisses in the morning or-

That Guy...?

Coming towards her, he wore an expensive suit, Ray Bans and pointy leather shoes. Bruce hated him on sight. Hilariously, Bruce could see a name tag attached to his expensive suit that read 'TRAINEE'. Amateur.

The intruder strutted over, looking as though he owned the world. Bruce faded into the shadows, watching the horror unfold. As the pair leaned in for a kiss, Bruce felt his pulse rising.

He calmed his breathing. Bruce had come to give her the necklace. And maybe he wanted to say goodbye, or perhaps he had to. Although he knew that they could not be together, he couldn't stand watching her being swept off her feet by another man.

He looked down at the delicate envelope in his hand, and retreated into the shadows. He would see her tonight. When she was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bruce was walking under the cover of darkness. The streets of Manhattan were gloomy and ominous under the night sky. Prostitutes winked at him "Wanna have a good time baby? You look lonesome, hon" commented one in a tight leather skirt and flimsy spandex covering her large breasts. She looked at him suggestively. Bruce kept walking.

He had come to Manhattan with a purpose that had seemed so clear, but now, he worried his appearance would stir up her emotions and prevent her from moving on. Perhaps it was for the best if he mailed the necklace.

He walked past a drug lord beating up a scrawny-looking man who looked strung out. "Where's my money, Francis?!". Bruce was about to step in when a figure in dark red leather carrying a baton swung down from the rooftops. Daredevil mediated the situation in about 5 seconds.

"Evening, Daredevil" said a bemused Bruce.

"Banner, hows the rage monster?"

"Well, ever since the..._incident_... he's been more under my control"

"Pity, could use some destructiveness around here" grinned Daredevil darkly.

"Eh, well catchya" Bruce said hastily, leaving. Daredevil creeped him out.

Just when he thought life couldn't get more confusing, a heavy storm broke above Manhattan. Rain poured down in sheets, obscuring his vision and drenching him in freezing water. Lightning flashed around him, and Bruce suppressed a shudder.

He wandered aimlessly, past homeless people desperately trying to find shelter. Slowly, the homeless people turned into men in suits, working 'late' at the gentlemen's clubs, catching Taxi's.

He found himself at a door. A beautiful door, carved beautifully with flowers and plants, with stained glass windows depicting roses. Her door.

In a moment of indecisiveness, he rang the doorbell. Not long after, he heard someone sleepily walking to the door. As they opened the door he caught something like "...this time of the-"

"Bruce?!"

Bruce stared at her. She was wearing a flimsy white nightgown that showed her physique. Covered only by a bathrobe, she did little to slow his pulse. Suddenly he noticed her bewildered stare, and realized he had no idea of the time. Quickly he looked at her, and asked "How are you?"

Betty stared. "I'm alright, but Bruce, its 1 in the morning, what are you doing here? You disappear for two months, and arrive at my doorstep at one in the morning?!"

He looked at her, lost and started to apologize. "I'm sorry Betty, I didn't realize it was so late... I just wanted to give you this.." he handed her the envelope containing the necklace.

"It's good to see you.." he mumbled before slowly turning to leave.

Then he heard her voice. "So you leave, you come back, give me an envelope, and leave again? Don't you care?! Do you enjoy playing around with me? You're here, and then you're not, and then you're back again. What are you doing Bruce?" He heard her voice crack on his name.

A possessive feeling came over him. He needed to make her understand... make her see. He didn't want to leave. It wasn't his choice. It was a choice that was made for him by fate. Within that moment, he came to a decision.

Screw fate.

He turned sharply and walked towards Betty. She looked surprised at his sudden change in attitude and walked towards him slowly, tentatively.

Bruce grabbed her perfect waist, and kissed her awaiting lips. It was a slow kiss at first, slowly heating to a fury of emotion when Betty abruptly pulled away from him.

Betty stared into his blue eyes. "What are we doing, Bruce?"

Bruce was leaning his head against her shoulder, breathing hard. His pulse was through the roof, but he felt normal. He didn't feel the tell tale sickness and rage building up inside himself. He had more control since the 'Antidote', but could still change"

Ever since then, he'd only changed if he wanted to, or if he was severely injured.

But would it be enough?

_Screw fate,_ he thought.

"We're going to be together." He whispered.

A/N: I am a busy person, and I've got a few ideas for stories. If you want this continued, please review. Otherwise I'm not going to write more if people don't think it's any good. Exams are coming up and I don't have time for stories people don't like. :D


End file.
